1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication system, in particular a telephone system comprising a plurality of intercoupled sub-systems, each sus-system comprising a switching system, a control-unit and at least one peripheral module, to which communication lines can be connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a telecommunication system is generally known. In a telecommunication network of sub-systems found in industrial telephone exchanges the network is normally composed of independent sub-systems, each of which manages the variable (and semi-variable) permanent data of its own connections. It is often unavoidable that each data system must also comprise "global net data" such as routing data and data concerning the presence or absence of teleprinters. Consistency problems may then occur when the network has to be approached as a whole by operational maintenance in order to change the data.
A further problem is that in distributing interrelated data about the sub-systems the data management becomes particularly complicated, for example, by relation variations. It may then also occur that data relating to connections must be derived from various places, which gives rise to delays and, moreover, brings about a higher input/output activity of the control-unit.